


The World Won't Break Me (Complete Version)

by Flairina



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: At least one like this, Gen, Meta Poetry, Poetry, Self-Insert, VERY Meta Poetry, Video Game Mechanics, Video Game Mechanics SUCK when you're in a dating sim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flairina/pseuds/Flairina
Summary: When the entire world seems to quite literally be working against you, the feelings it engenders will inevitably come outsomehow...(A companion piece to Stand-In Chapter 8.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The World Won't Break Me (Complete Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Had there been a little more time to finish this poem in the chapter proper (and there were no concerns about who was going to read it), I like to think the end result would have been something like this.

_From the world I once knew, to a world I’d once seen_  
_Locked past the glass of a brightly lit screen_  
_I still don’t know why, and I still don’t know how_  
_Yet I only can focus on the here and the now_  
  
_I blink and I stare, for it surely can’t be_  
_This girl in the mirror, I know she’s not me_  
_Yet I’m wearing her clothes, and her hair, and her face _  
_And my mind keeps insisting I take up her place..._  
  
_It’s wrong; I’m not her, but I’m offered no choice_  
_So I do as I’m told, speak her lines in her voice_  
_While inside my thoughts race as I reason and guess_  
_At a way by which I could escape from this mess_  
  
_...but…_  
  
_This realm has no pity; cares not for my plight_  
_Its vise-like grip clamps down, grasping me tight_  
_And though it can’t speak, can’t whisper, can’t yell_  
_For my quest to break free, it will put me through **hell**_  
  
_At each turn a problem, each turn something new_  
_So much I can’t grasp just what’s false and what’s true_  
_Assumptions are costly, straight answers are rare_  
_The more that I'm proved wrong, the more I despair_  
  
_My psyche betrays me with thoughts not my own_  
_The seeds of this body’s true owner still sown_  
_Their roots intertwine as she endlessly grows_  
_Tangling and tearing, my brain’s blooming rose_  
  
_Panic consumes me; I'm savaged by rage_  
_Forced through the steps like a doll center stage_  
_Struggle and thrash, but the script’s plan is set_  
_Break it, and be seized by instant regret_  
  
_For **The Void** is a nightmare; a horrible dream_  
_In the infinite absence, you can’t even scream_  
_When existence reforms, I’m still here, in her skin_  
_While the world is unfazed... seems I simply can’t win_  
  
_The strings that now bind me will not be resisted_  
_Their strangling web too expansive and twisted_  
_Each edict, each urge, each internal demand_  
_Will bear down and crush me until I can’t stand_  
  
_Soon all that I’ll be is a mind without thought_  
_Hopelessly snarled like the Gordian Knot_  
_And when that time comes, there'll be naught I can do_  
_But await to be finally cloven in two…_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_… no ._  
  
_I will not give in, I won’t take a knee_  
_You will not stop me from one day being free_  
_You swallowed me whole, you ate me alive_  
_But I'll live on regardless, endure and survive_  
  
_I’ll push past confusion, cut through every thread_  
_Unravel the mess that you’ve made of my head_  
_And when I stand triumphant, released from this game_  
_You'll see she and I weren't **ever** the same_


End file.
